


and yet, and yet…

by Kayleewinnet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Late at Night, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleewinnet/pseuds/Kayleewinnet
Summary: “Shhh,” she hushes, a finger pressed to his lips and her hand caged to the side of his face. Kylo didn’t see her enter the bedchamber so much as feel her, feel her footsteps quickening, inhale short and shallow and her face wet with tears.





	and yet, and yet…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/gifts).



> just leaving this here too <3

Rey comes to him that night, as he knew she would, as she always does when things are uncertain.

When she is angry.

When she feels her power and remembers what it is to be afraid.

“Shhh,” she hushes, a finger pressed to his lips and her hand caged to the side of his face. Kylo didn’t see her enter the bedchamber so much as feel her, feel her footsteps quickening, inhale short and shallow and her face wet with tears.

He feels her now- her eyes open and seeking in the dark, him shuffling up from the blankets, arms lifted to hold her tight. She shakes her head and a tear catches across his wrist, Kylo hears the damp spat of it, can almost taste salt on his tongue.

“You _knew,_ ” says Rey, her voice low and guttural, the tremble at the cusp of it raises the hairs on his arms. He can’t hide the truth any more than she can hide what it does to her, he feels her pain in bright, gaping colors.

“So did you,” Kylo growls softly, though this is only a half-truth. The other half is hope, a hope grown desperate and bitter for lack of anything to feed it, and Kylo grits his teeth on hearing the words.

There is a silence, hollow and fragile. When Kylo can’t read her answer he _reaches_ for it, his mind swiftly jarring against the blazing wall of hers.

“ _Don’t,_ ” spits Rey, pushes back so viciously that he physically recoils. There’s a blunt, piercing throb behind his eyes, makes him hiss, just as quickly gasp as the sensation wanes. A drop of sweat traces past his ear, a lock of hair has plastered to his brow.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo snaps, though he isn’t, not really, the fact that she feels this strongly means that it matters, it moves her, she’d fight for it…

_for or against?_

Rey’s mouth hardens, sensing his plea. Slowly, she straddles him, knees tucked at either side of his chest. She peers down, more searching than gentle, and for a moment Kylo feels his skin prickle, the air squashed and weighted around him. He blinks, Rey has pulled back staring, her face wrought with alarm as she reigns in the emotion.

In another life, he might’ve addressed her on control. In a further life still, made her do it again.

But in this life, in this second, Kylo only wants to hold her, feel her arms around his neck and her face pressed fierce into his cheek.

Rey’s fingers tremble over his, she lifts his hand in hers and cups it to her jaw.

His arms are heavy, his chest rises with a breath.

“I need-” Rey whispers, pauses because no, that isn’t quite right. She grazes a kiss to the inside of his palm. “-I want-”

He leans up, tangles his free hand in her hair. Her mouth stings warm and urgent, teeth scraped over his lower lip and tongue rough on the edge of his. Kylo swallows a sob, in longing or sheer relief he isn’t sure.

She kisses him again, softer this time.

Rey is sure.

She knows.

And this night, for now, forever and against it all.

They will.

-


End file.
